x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gavin MacCallister
History Gavin grew up in a SHIELD facility where he'd lived since he was born. His mother, Ilyana,was a genetic creation made from the combined DNA of several mutants by SHIELD in an attempt to create their own mutant police force. However, after the formation of the fifty-state inititive, the project was scrapped, but they still made Ilyana reside at SHIELD headquarters in New York. Gavin knew little of his father, other than that his name was Dean MacCallister, and that he was a SHIELD agent. Having never known his father, and always being kept away from his mother, Gavin was essientially raised by a SHIELD agent named Alana Xiao. She raised him as though he was her own son, along with her daughter Alexis. After a while, Gavin began a relationship with Alexis. While celbrating their 1 year anniversary, a secretly sent Sentinel attacked them. In this instant, Gavin's mutant gene activated. In a rage that Alexis was in danger, Gavin lost control of his abilities, causing the Sentinel to explode, being ripped apart on a molecular level. After the attack, Alexis brought him back to her mother, who despite Alexis asking for her help, simply turned him over to SHIELD to experiment on him and analayze his DNA. Miserable, betrayed,and at the mercy of SHIELD, Gavin contemplated suicide when suddenly his mother teleported into his cell with Alexis with her. He embraced her and asked what they were doing there, the entire time staring at Ilyana, though he could not see her face due to the dark hood she was wearing. She only walked up to her son, kissed him on his forehead, smiled, and teleported away. Alexis told him she could get him out of the headquarters, but that he'd need to find somewhere safe. She handed him a brochere for the Xavier Institute and told him he's be safe there. When he asked why she had the brochure, she smiled and walked with him through the walls and outside of the facility. She told him she was a mutant as well, and had attracted the Sentinel that night, and that because of it, had considered going to the institiute, and would come find hom there when she could. He nodded and left for Xavier's. He eventually arrived at the Institute, enrolled, and is currently training to be an X-Man under the codename Ion while waiting to reunite with Alexis. Powers Complete Molecular Control of Matter. He uses this in a vast variety of ways. He lossens his molecular structure to give him intangibility, condenses it to give near invulnerability. He can also uses his abilities on other matter. He can slow molecular motion to the point of causing objects to stand still, and can accelerate molecular motion to the point of causing explosions, or spontaneous combustion. He can expel small amounts of his own molecules (Usually his fingernails) as projectiles as a weapon. With extreme exertion, he can control the movement of his own molecular structure, exhibiting a teleportation-like ability where he disperses his molecules and reforms them in another location Coke-spray-freeze-frame.jpg|Was too funny NOT to freeze-frame Msg-gerso-00010-300-376x400.jpg|BOOM!! One eyeland exploding bottle by jonathan knowles 45832.jpg|Some things are fun to blow up...... F2.jpg|.......others.....not so much Weakness Psionic attack. When his mind is acted upon by a telepath, his powers diminish to the point of non-existence. Over-radiation: His pwers rarely work on highly radioactive materials Personality Gavin is bold, occasionally impulsive, and valiant. He has a strong sense of justice and is a strong believer in karma. He is an honest and caring person, a classic romantic, and is occasionally a flirt. He’s quick to take control of a situation, and usually slow to take offense. Appearance Gavin is a 18 year old Caucasian Male. He is 6'3 and 200 lbs. He is of a slim frame, but is very muscular for his age. His eyes are blue, but when he's over-exerting himself with powers or are very angry, they turn pure black. He has medium length dirty blonde hair, and is either seen around the institue either not wearing a shirt, or always wearing a hoodie. Trivia/Info Being raised by a SHIELD agent, Gavin is an accomplished hand to combatant, even having some experience with knife fighting. He is also a talented Rock, Alternative, and R&B singer. He is the son of a genetic experiment named Ilyana with the same powers, but has experience and control beyond that of Gavin's wildest dreams. Was in a relationship with the daughter of his surrogate mother, Alexis Xiao, a girl with the mutant abilities of intangibility and flight. Is currently in a relationship with a classmate of his, Audrey Hughes, and has strong feelings for her. 11943 0.jpg|My father Dean 504672-the wink large.jpg|My mother Ilyana Biopic.jpg|My surrogate mother, Alana Xio Glasses2.jpg|My ex-girlfriend, Alexis Xiao Artype Custom electric Guitar by back2root.jpg|My guitar Audreyuse.jpg|My Girlfriend,Audrey Category:Characters Category:Omega-Powered Mutant